Una Mujer Judía
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA Época: 1945. Katniss Everdeen sobrevive al holocausto. En América, tiene la oportunidad de rehacer su vida: es fuerte y lo logrará, porque después de todo: ella es una mujer judía. **Katniss!Jewish Peeta!German** ¡EVERLAK! One shot


_Mayo, 1945._

Es mi segundo mes en este campo de concentración y ha sido suficiente para terminar con mis pocas esperanzas. Mamá y Prim entraron hace poco a las cámaras y no volvieron a salir. Ha sido lo mejor para ellas, pero no para mí, porque eran la única familia que tenía en el mundo.

Deseo morir, pero papá siempre dijo que yo era la más fuerte del hogar y que nada lograría derrumbarme. Bueno, pues ha atinado y ningún nazi me hará claudicar. El trabajo pesado no ha hecho la menor mella en mí porque estoy acostumbrada a él y cada pedazo de pan negro es más que suficiente para recuperarme y seguir trabajando.

Sobreviviré hasta el final. Por padre. Por madre. Por Prim.

Comienza a llover y el frio no detiene nuestras labores, aunque es obvio que cala en cada hueso de los afligidos rostros de los que somos menos que esclavos.

El barro se adhiere a mis zapatos como sanguijuelas y resbalo. Escucho que me gritan en alemán y me apresuro a recoger las piedras que tirado.

-Déjame ayudarte –dice la voz desconocida de un hombre cansado. Una mano blanca recoge las piedras antes que yo y las devuelve a mi cubo de metal. Los gritos siguen, pero llueve tanto que ningún soldado alemán se anima a mojarse para corregir al hombre rubio que me ha ayudado.

Murmuro unas suaves gracias antes de seguir con mi labor, temiendo que quieran castigarnos posteriormente a los dos. Sobre todo a él por su bondad y mi culpa.

Mientras sigo acarreando piedras, no puedo dejar de preguntarme como este varón alemán terminó en un lugar como éste.

-Es Peeta Mellark –se acerca a mí Madge Undersee. Sus parientes de América no pudieron sacarla de Holanda antes de que fuera enviada aquí. –Colaborador de la Gestapo. O al menos eso se creía, hasta que descubrieron que en su casa ocultaba media docena de judíos. Si no le han dado pena de muerte, ha sido porque tiene por parientes a altos funcionarios.

Asiento sin saber que mas hacer porque después de todo, ¿Qué me importa a mí? Sin embargo, no volteo al sentir la abrazante mirada azul que parece perforar mi nuca.

_Julio, 1945._

Se escuchan bombardeos cerca de nosotros. Gritos en un idioma ajeno al mío pero tan familiar que me hace temer aunque sean los buenos. Madge se abraza a mí como si fuese un salvavidas. Ninguna se atreve a respirar por temor a ser descubiertas por algún nazi desesperado. Ya hemos visto caer un cuerpo inerte por arriba de nosotras y no queremos ser las siguientes. La ráfaga de disparos no parece terminar aunque es lo único que nosotras deseamos.

Esta mañana se suponía que entraría a la cámara de gas pero los aliados finalmente han llegado a liberarnos. Ahora más que nunca, estoy convencida que fui seleccionada para sobrevivir. Transcurren largas horas antes de que decidamos que no hay más peligro y nos aventuremos a salir. Madge tiembla de pies a cabeza y sé que así mismo estoy yo. Todo a nuestro alrededor esta solitario y hay hermanos muertos cada pocos pasos, pero oficiales nazis también, demostrando una vez más que ante el Altísimo todos hemos de comparecer algún día.

Pero hoy no ha sido mi turno.

_Septiembre, 1946._

New York City es una metrópoli que ha abierto sus puertas a inmigrantes que como yo, han huido de los horrores que ha dejado la guerra, y del pasado que nos han arrebatado. Como es natural, me he adaptado rápidamente a mi vida aquí y trabajo como dependiente en una tienda de almacén que pertenece a la familia Hawthorne. Los Hawthorne tuvieron la fortuna de emigrar desde la primera guerra y con la ayuda de la comunidad judía, han prosperado rápidamente. Su hijo mayor, Gale, volvió a su casa tras la guerra condecorado con honores y se ha vuelto un buen amigo mío. A veces pienso que le intereso en un ámbito romántico, pero me saco esa idea de la cabeza cuando lo descubro flirteando con las hermosas americanas que no tuvieron que sufrir en un campo de concentración allá en Europa.

Mi amiga Madge vive con su tía abuela a unas calles de donde trabajo y me ha conseguido una sencilla habitación con muy baja renta, lo que me viene bastante bien para ahorrar y poder comprar una casa algún día.

Hoy precisamente es cumpleaños de una de sus amigas y me ha invitado a asistir, insistiendo en que necesito conocer gente y dejar el pasado en el olvido. Tanto ella como yo, sabemos que es imposible olvidar, pero lo intentamos, así que nunca hablamos de las pesadillas que nos persiguen durante la noche.

Me pongo mi mejor vestido y trenzo mi cabello como he hecho por años. Espero que sea suficiente para mi mejor y única amiga.

-Te gustará Delly –dice Madge cuando nos reunimos en la calle 47th. –Su novio Thom estuvo en la guerra.

Delly Cartwright es una chica muy entusiasta y con muchos amigos. En cuanto me conoce, me abraza maternalmente y me presenta con su novio, del que me he enterado, vivió escondido más de diez meses en el ático de un viejo amigo de su infancia.

Cuando llega este dichoso amigo de Thom, no necesito que me lo presenten, porque su rostro ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Si Peeta Mellark me reconoce, no ha dado muestra de ello. A pesar de su sonrisa afable en sus ojos, permanece la sombra tortuosa de la guerra, como en la de todos quienes la hemos experimentado de cerca.

No importa que permanezcamos en extremos opuestos del salón, apartada en esta solitaria esquina en la que estoy; soy consciente de la triste melancolía oculta tras sus bromas y risas. ¿Tendrá malos sueños como yo?

En el transcurso de la noche he escuchado decir que el señor Mellark ha conseguido cambiar su ciudadanía, aunque con lo apuesto que es, a ninguna chica judía parece importarle que fuera alemán. Hasta Madge es todo sonrisas con Mr. Popularidad.

En punto de las nueve de la noche, me despido de Madge y mi nueva amiga Delly. Acordé con Gale en que me recogería en cuanto cerrara la tienda a las ocho y treinta, por lo que debe estar esperándome afuera.

Tal como lo supuse, allí está Gale, todo alto y con su cabello bien recortado. Me acerco a él y lo escucho parlotear sobre algo de mi vestido, pero yo únicamente tengo cabeza para reparar en que Peeta Mellark ha salido justo detrás de mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por varios segundos y asiente cortésmente, antes de irse caminando por su derecha.

Gale y yo tomamos el camino contrario.

_Octubre, 1946._

Madge me ha invitado a celebrar el _Yom Kippur_ en casa de Delly, quien aparentemente tiene debilidad por los grandes eventos, y como Gale anda un poco extraño conmigo, he aceptado sin dudarlo.

No sé porque pero no me sorprende encontrar a Peeta Mellark. ¿Sera que lo esperaba?

-Aquí, Katniss, siéntate con Peeta –indica Delly cuando torpemente no se qué lugar de la mesa larga ocupar. Él se levanta de inmediato y caballerosamente jala la silla para que me pueda sentar.

-Gracias –murmuro con la vista baja, avergonzada aunque ignoro la razón.

-Peeta trabaja en una panadería que está en la calle 8th –informa Delly, entablando conversación para nuestra sección de la mesa –y es el mejor.

Peeta niega serlo antes de distraer la conversación hacia mí. Ni siquiera lo vi venir, aunque claro que no cuenta con mi ridícula charla formada por monosílabos que el cubre muy bien, fingiendo que soy lo más interesante del mundo.

Cuando llega la hora de volver a casa, Madge se ha pasado de vino y Dell sugiere que pasemos la noche aquí. Acepto en nombre de mi amiga, pero declino la oferta para mí, porque he prometido a Posy, la hermana de Gale, que tendríamos un picnic campestre temprano por la mañana.

Peeta se ofrece para escoltarme a casa y Delly sella el trato frente a mis narices. Supongo que no debo enojarme ya que es tarde y Nueva York no es la ciudad más segura que digamos.

En el trayecto a casa me entero que Peeta creció en el seno de una familia acaudalada protestante; pero que quedó huérfano a sus doce años y fue acogido por su única familia: una tía que se casó con un duro antisemita. Me cuenta lo que ya sé, que fue amigo de Thom en la infancia y que cuando se encontraron en la guerra años después, Peeta no dudó en abrirle las puertas de su hogar. Sus tíos consiguieron librarlo de la pena de muerte ganada por su traición, pero no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra y tampoco le devolvieron la herencia que le dejaron sus padres; tomándole como traidor, al igual que sus compatriotas.

El tiempo se ha ido volando y cuando caigo en cuenta, ya estamos frente a la puerta de mi casa. Peeta se despide y me invita a salir algún día al cinema. Claro que tengo que rechazarlo, recordándome una y otra vez que yo soy judía y él no lo es.

_Diciembre, 1946._

Madge ha tenido esta loca idea de celebrar el año nuevo no judío en Times Square. Me he resistido al principio, pero ahora que estoy divirtiéndome en medio de la algarabía, me alegro de haber venido. Gale quería acompañarnos, pero unos parientes suyos han llegado desde Argentina para visitarles.

Mi amiga dice algo muy gracioso, pero la risa se me va cuando Delly y Thom nos encuentran en este gentío, y con ellos llega Peeta, acompañado de una deslumbrante rubia elegantemente vestida. Peeta está estupendo con un saco azul cielo y su bigote bien recortado. De pronto se me hace estúpido haber venido porque, desde que rechacé a Peeta, soy incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Hola, Katniss –aunque él no parece tener ese problema.

La velada sigue su curso y me resulta un poquito incomodo al principio porque Glimmer (la acompañante de Peeta y que claramente no es judía, hay que ver el nombre) no deja de hacerle arrumacos a Peeta, algunos de los cuales debieran prohibirse en público. Mi consuelo, por absurdo que parezca, es que él no parece quitarme la vista de encima.

-¡Ya va a empezar el conteo! –grita Delly extasiada.

Madge ha sacado a dos chicos de vayan a saber dónde, y me guiña el ojo, colocando a un moreno a mi lado. Peeta se para a mi izquierda y su cita del otro lado.

_-¡Diez… nueve…!_

Bien. Decido que seguiré el reto de mi amiga y me besaré con este desconocido.

_-¡Cinco… cuatro…!_

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa, pero el chillido emocionado de Glimmer solo parece reafirmar mi resolución de besarme con el desconocido a mi derecha.

_-¡Dos… uno…! ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

Entonces siento un tirón y repentinamente un par de firmes labios me están besando posesivamente y no son los del moreno a mi lado.

Mi visón se nubla, el aire escasea y mis rodillas tiemblan. Que alguien detenga todo ¡Peeta Mellark me está besando!

_Enero, 1947._

Empujo a Peeta por los hombros y doy la vuelta rápidamente, ignorando sus llamados y los ojos como cubos de Madge. Velozmente dejo atrás la avalancha de gente que sigue llegando y me digo que no debería darle tanta importancia, ha sido solo un beso.

¿Porqué siento culpa?

Porque Prim nunca podrá experimentar su primer beso.

Pero algo que está más allá de mi comprensión, me hace sentir que ella hubiese querido que siguiese con mi vida. Ahora estoy llorando y me siento estúpida. Me dejo caer en las escaleras de alguna casa elegante; solo descansaré lo suficiente para reponerme un poco antes de dirigirme a casa. Hace frío y recuerdo que dejé mi abrigo con Madge.

-Lo siento. –Me niego a alzar la vista, porque es Peeta quien se disculpa. Me ha encontrado de algún modo y ahora está frente a mí pidiendo perdón. No respondo pero dejo que me ponga su gabardina en los hombros, como ofrenda de paz.

Comprendiendo, se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada más. Lo observo con cautela por el rabillo del ojo; extrae un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa blanca y unas cerillas.

-Fumar eso te hará daño –le digo recordando que es lo que mi madre decía a papá.

Peeta se encoge de hombros –mi penitencia por hacer llorar a una dama.

Las comisura de mis labios se levantan inconscientemente. – ¿Has dejado a Glimmer llorando?

-Ella y yo estamos a mano, después de semejante bofetón que me metió.

Observo que efectivamente tiene la mejilla roja –lo tenías bien merecido por besar a otra chica que no era tu cita.

-Touché. Pero no diré que no ha valido la pena.

Mi cara arde furiosamente y no sé si es porque he llorado o por lo que Peeta ha dicho. Tal vez solo sea el brillo de sus ojos, pero me atrevo a decir –pudo ser mejor.

Y como si fuera aliciente suficiente, se inclina nuevamente sobre mis labios y esta vez es bienvenido.

_Febrero, 1947._

Casi dos meses desde que salgo con Peeta. Es un hombre realmente bueno y se desvive para hacerme reír. Dice que lo hace para ver los hoyuelos que se forman en mis mejillas. Con él he recorrido NYC de norte a sur y de este a oeste.

Acaba de dejarme en casa de los Hawthorne tras un encantador paseo por la playa. Iba bien provisto con una dotación de sus deliciosos bollos de queso, algo de pollo frío y una botella de jugo de manzana tibio. Nadie es tan perfecto.

Suelto unas risitas que me son inevitables mientras Vick me permite el paso a su hogar. He llegado justo a tiempo para el _Sabbat_ y sé que Peeta me habría acompañado de no ser porque tiene turno en la panadería hoy por la tarde y mañana temprano.

Todas las miradas se posan en mí pero Posy me distrae de ellas al correr a abrazarme.

-Gale está furioso –me confía mientras le devuelvo el abrazo.

Antes de que pueda preguntar porque, Gale me ha arrastrado al callejón trasero. Me suelta, y ahora yo también estoy furiosa. – ¡Que te pasa, Gale! Mira, si es porque hoy no fui a trabajar, Hazelle ya me había dado permiso y…

-No es eso. ¿Qué no lo ves? –interrumpe bruscamente.

-¿Ver qué? –pregunto en el mismo tono retador.

Y de la nada, él me está besando. Pero yo lo empujo porque es lo correcto. Quiero decir… somos amigos.

-Me gustas, Katniss, y quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Yo… no… –No puede ser. Esto no está pasando. A duras penas logro descifrar su discurso de porqué estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No comprendo que le ha picado.

-No soporto verte con ese panadero.

Ahí está la verdadera razón.

-Peeta es un buen hombre –le defiendo cruzándome de brazos

-No es como nosotros.

-¿Y cómo es, Gale? Porque hasta donde yo sé, tiene dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza…

Gale gira los ojos –sabes a que me refiero, Katniss. No es judío y sabes que no hay futuro con él. Piensa en lo que te he propuesto –dice mientras da la vuelta y entra a su casa para dar comienzo al _Sabbat_.

Lo sigo porque ya es muy tarde como para tomar un tranvía que me lleve a casa.

Mientras Hazelle enciende las tradicionales velas, comprendo lo que dice Gale, porque después de todo, soy una mujer judía.

_Marzo, 1947._

Me es imposible romper con Peeta.

Delly se ha casado en el inicio de la primavera y todo ha sido estupendo. Ni las miradas de Gale al verme bailar con Peeta me han molestado. Es media tarde de domingo cuando Peeta me saca para ir a tumbarnos en el pasto de un parque cercano de donde se llevó a cabo la recepción.

-Ha sido una ceremonia my emotiva –dice Peeta mientras juega haciendo nudos a mi cabello.

Es una tarde perfecta y voy a afirmar con seguridad que me siento feliz recostada en el regazo de Peeta.

-Como toda boda judía –acepto en alta voz.

-Me ha gustado la parte en la que Thom rompe el vaso –confiesa sinceramente.

-Que puedo decir, toda una tradición.

Peeta ríe suavemente –Delly se veía fantástica, pero la más hermosa de la fiesta eras tú.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es –dice dando un cariñoso tironcito a una hebra de mi cabello. Tras una breve pausa agrega –deberíamos hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto rascándome distraídamente. He comido mucho, pero Peeta siempre se las arregla para tener un par de bollos en su cartera, por lo que ya estoy pellizcando uno; es que me he vuelto adicta a ellos.

-Casarnos.

Casi me atraganto. Hasta tengo que sentarme para no ahogarme con el pan.

-Ya sabes que mi jefe quiere retirarse y me ofrece la panadería por una adecuada renta mensual –dice abrazándome por detrás –podríamos vivir arriba del local y comprarle unas cortinas naranja…

Es aquí donde yo debería poner un alto. Terminar con esta relación y no volver a vernos. Aunque pienso que unas de color verde quedarían mejor.

-…claro que cerraríamos cada viernes para respetar el Sabbat…

Estas últimas palabras hacen que mis ojos se humedezcan con lágrimas de gratitud hacia el Eterno por haber traído a mi vida a este hombre maravilloso, porque ha valido cada sufrimiento del pasado. Volteo a mirarlo – ¿seguro que no eres judío, Peeta?

El se ríe antes de aceptar mi beso – ¿entonces puedo suponer que tu respuesta es sí?

No me da pena asentir y llorar cuando lo veo sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, con una sencilla sortija dentro.

-He cargado con esto desde el dos de Enero –dice nerviosamente mientras con sus dedos temblorosos desliza el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo –te amo, Katniss Everdeen.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Peeta Mellark. Solo a ti.

Mañana Madge pegará un grito en el cielo y Gale estará furioso, pero no me importa.

Me siento plena, soy dichosa y tengo una boda que planear.

Todo estará bien.

Peeta me sonríe y mira con amor.

Corrección.

Ya todo está bien.

**.**

**Diciembre, 2013**


End file.
